A New Beginning
by 4themoonshot
Summary: Allison, recently broken up with Scott McCall, is searching for something to fill the void in her life. Isaac, kicked out of Derek Hale's house, is searching for a safe haven. When the two end up on a date, will the sparks be enough to fulfill their needs? Allison/Isaac pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had a few reviews saying that this is yet another story "bashing" Scott. I don't mean it to be. This story will not have Scott as a villain of any sort, whether that be to his friends or to Isaac and Allison's relationship. I don't believe that Scott would purposefully ruin Allison's happiness, even if that happiness is created with Isaac, as his character on the show seems much to mature and noble for that. They also said that Scott would be getting a new love interest soon, so it wouldn't matter if Isaac and Allison dated. I appreciate the reviews and warn those who don't like Isaac and Allison as a couple to please PLEASE stay away from this story. **

Chapter 1

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Allison asked. Lydia, too busy staring at the newest arrivals to Beacon Hills High School, didn't answer.

"Lydia!"

"Hm…" she murmured, not bothering to take her eyes off of the admittedly gorgeous twins standing at the end of the hall. Allison tapped her shoulder, breaking Lydia's admiration of new male meat.

"Fine. What?" Lydia's tone bordered the line between insulting and annoyed.

"I asked you if you thought I should try and talk to Scott. I mean, it is a new year."

Lydia rolled her eyes, flicking a piece of hair off her forehead, obviously bored with the topic of Scott McCall, Allison's ex-boyfriend.

"Are you really still obsessing over him? What would you even talk about? There are so many other boys. Many _better_ boys than Scott McCall." Her eyes drifted back to the twins.

Ever since Lydia and Jackson, her own ex-boyfriend and co-captain of the lacrosse team, had dumped her and moved to London, she had been searching for a replacement male distraction. Allison knew she would never admit it, but Lydia missed Jackson.

"I'll take that as a no then," Allison muttered as she picked up her lunch and threw its remains in the trash. Lydia stayed at the table, mooning over the slightly bigger twin.

Allison missed Scott. The other captain of the lacrosse team, Scott had been one of the first to welcome her to Beacon Hills High after she moved from San Francisco. It had been love at first sight, his chocolate brown eyes, lush black hair, and slightly uneven jaw drawing her in. He had broken up with her a few months ago when her parents had found out about them and demanded that she stay away from Scott.

They said he would get her into trouble, dragging her into a world that would destroy her. Her mother had tried to convince Allison that Scott would only break her heart in the end, doing her best to separate the young couple.

In the end, her mother had been killed, driving Allison into a downward spiral that had caused the eventual separation between her and Scott. At first, they had secret messages and meetings, avoiding the ever prying eyes of her grandfather Gerard Argent, principal of Beacon Hills at the time.

When her grandfather had turned on Scott and his friends, attempting to kill them all in a misguided plan to become immortal, Allison and Scott had changed. They were no longer the young teenagers who had fallen in love at first sight; they were hardened by battle, emotionally closed off and pursuing different goals.

There were times when she was glad that they were no longer together, but on days like today, she felt completely alone and Scott had never allowed her to feel alone. If only she could replace that as easily as Lydia had replaced Jackson's physical duties.

Thankfully the rest of the day flew by, her periods filled with homework and upcoming tests. With the day done, she could go home and escape into her room, hiding from her father who was desperately trying to make up for her mother's death.

"See you tomorrow, Lydia. I've got a lot of homework tonight," Allison carefully told Lydia.

"Have fun. Don't get too carried away." Lydia's far away tone, and vaguely relevant comments led Allison to believe that she was plotting of ways to catch the attention of a certain muscular twin.

"I'll text you later. Maybe we can go out to dinner tomorrow," Allison said.

Lydia perked up at that. "Maybe we can invite the twins! Well, at least the straight one," she giggled, her eyes dancing.

"Good luck with that," Allison joked, hugging Lydia before heading to her car. Despite her many flaws, and sometimes rude personality, Lydia was a sweet and caring friend.

Allison was on her way home, the sound of _The Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack blasting through the car, when she spotted a lone figure on the side of the road. It was the beginning of September, the weather still reasonably warm, but not exactly walking weather.

As she got closer, she realized that it was Isaac Lahey, a friend of Scott's and a fellow lacrosse player. Tall and curly haired with sparkling turquoise eyes, Isaac was one of the wounded soul types, usually keeping to himself unless Stiles or Scott spoke to him.

Last year he had been arrested for the murder of his father, but all charges had been dropped. It had been discovered that his father beat him heavily, locking him in a freezer for the most trivial of things. Throwing a glass cup that had cut his face had been the last straw for Isaac, who had run away.

Derek Hale, the town mystery and alpha of a werewolf pack, had taken him in, accepting him as part of his pack. That is until Derek felt he let Isaac down and kicked him out. Isaac hadn't said what had happened exactly, but what she could gather from Scott the last time they had spoken, Derek had acted in a manner reminiscent of his father's.

Allison slowed the car and rolled down her window.

"Isaac!"

His head jerked up, curls bouncing, his eyes barely meeting her gaze. "Oh. Hi, Allison."

"Would you like a ride? I don't mind taking you home."

He paused. "Are you sure it's not a problem?"

She knew that his father hadn't let him have a car, and Derek had always driven him around.

"No problem at all," she assured him. "It will save me from having to go home so early."

She had heard somewhere that if the person felt like they were helping you, they were more likely to accept your offer of help. Allison only hoped that it would work for Isaac. It couldn't be good for him to be walking home all alone after being kicked out by his alpha.

He stared ahead of him, debating whether or not to accept her offer. As soon as he sighed, she knew she had won.

Isaac folded his large frame into her small car, shutting the door and holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

The car ride continued in silence, Isaac reluctant to start a conversation with the girl who had stabbed and tried to kill him multiple times. She couldn't blame him. If Derek Hale had pulled up next to her and offered her a ride home, she would have told him to go to hell.

"Did I say I was sorry for trying to kill you?"

Allison could feel his shocked eyes boring into her skull, but she didn't dare look at him.

"No, I don't believe you did."

"Well, I am sorry. I believed it was right at the time."

"You don't believe that anymore?"

This time she looked straight into his eyes. "No. No I don't."

He nodded and looked away, relaxing into the seat. "I didn't think that I would ever be getting a ride home from Allison Argent, werewolf hunter."

"Not a hunter anymore. Just Allison Argent."

"Sorry about that."

She sighed. "It's all right. Hunting just makes me think of my mom, and thinking of my mom makes me sad. A new year shouldn't start off being sad, should it?"

It took a moment for him to respond. "No it shouldn't."

The rest of the car ride passed in companionable silence, Isaac occasionally giving Allison directions. She was so deep in thought, thinking about Isaac and his father, Scott and their relationship, that she didn't realize that Isaac had directed her to Scott's house.

"You're staying with Scott?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes. Derek kicked me out and Scott offered to take me in. I had nowhere else to go."

She could hear the deep sadness in his voice, the heartbreak that must have come at that realization.

"You can always come to my apartment if you need anything," she told him impulsively, shocked as he was by her words.

He nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Thanks."

He was about to close the door when he stuck his head back in. "Would you like to go to dinner on Friday?"

"Um, I guess?" she winced at her uncertainty.

Isaac only smiled. "I would buy in return for the ride home."

Allison hadn't gone out to dinner with anyone except Lydia since breaking up with Scott. Maybe this would be good for her.

"I would love to," she told Isaac, witnessing the relief shine in his eyes. A full smile played across his lips, rewarding her with a rare glimpse at the real Isaac Lahey.

"I'll pick you up at five," he chuckled as he closed the door and walked into Scott's house.

Just what she had gotten herself into, and how it would turn out, Allison didn't know, but she couldn't wait to see what Friday night would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Now that Isaac and Allison are slowly advancing toward a relationship on the show, I realize that there will be many stories about them. I know that every author asks this, but please review! I welcome plot suggestions. P.S. Scott and Isaac are not fighting for the reason that you think they are fighting. This is, once again, NOT A SCOTT BASHING STORY. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"_I'll pick you up at five,"_ he had said.

Allison couldn't get Isaac's words out of her head. She had gotten little sleep last night, spending most of it analyzing every minute of their car ride together. Had she given him the impression that she wanted him to ask her out? Was the dinner a date or was it just a way to pay her back for the ride?

Arguments for both options had filled her head and distracted her throughout the day, causing more than one teacher to ask her if she was all right. Usually an active participant in class, Allison had simply stared ahead during lectures.

She was still debating the possibilities of Friday night when she heard the ominous chanting of "fight, fight!" ring out through the cafeteria.

Lydia, consumed by the appearance of the gorgeous twins, didn't hear the chants, or if she had, she continued to ignore them. Allison decided that it wasn't worth the effort and simply wandered over to the ring of students, interested to see who was fighting.

It wasn't until she reached the outer ring of the circle that she heard Scott's vicious snarl and Isaac's rumbling growl.

They weren't speaking, circling each other in an attempt to find the others' weakness. Isaac's normally turquoise eyes were starting to melt to a brilliant gold, signaling the arrival of his wolf.

Allison was about to step in to protect Isaac, but Stiles rushed forward before she could push her way through the remaining students. He whispered something in Scott's ear, glancing over at Allison before stepping out of the circle once more.

She had reached the front of the group when she saw Scott straighten and slowly back away, holding her gaze the entire way. He glared once more at Isaac, his eyes flashing a blood red, before turning and disappearing into the sea of students.

Isaac hadn't noticed her, thankfully trying to calm himself. His eyes finally returned to their normal hue before he rushed out of the makeshift arena. With the abrupt exits of both fighters, the cafeteria had once more become a chatter zone. Grumbles about the lack of violence, suggestions for why Isaac and Scott had left-they were both pussies, a suggestion that made Allison laugh at the irony- filled the air around Allison.

"Do you know why they were fighting?" Allison asked the student next to her.

He glanced at her before smirking. "They said something about a girl and a dinner date. I guess McCall thought Lahey had crossed a line."

Allison gasped, astounded that the two had been fighting over her. She hadn't realized that Scott would be angry about her going on a date, or whatever the dinner with Isaac was. Scott hadn't done anything to suggest that he might still like her. He didn't talk to her unless he needed to ask about something to do with wolves and her dad.

The boy gazed down at her quizzically. "You know, you look an awful lot like McCall's ex, Allison. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?"

She darted away before the group of kids could question her about the fight. Why would Isaac and Scott be fighting over her? It's not like Isaac had asked her out on a date. And how had Scott found out? Isaac didn't seem to be the kind of guy who was going around telling his secrets to everyone. Not that she was a secret.

Lydia was sitting in the same spot that Allison had left her in, except she was no longer staring at the twins anymore.

"How could Stiles have been so foolish? Jumping into a fight with werewolves is the ultimate bad idea for humans. Stiles is still human right?"

"Careful, Lydia. It might sound like you care about Stiles," Allison teased.

"I don't! It's just, he could have been killed and Scott would have been devastated. I don't need a bunch of grieving werewolves hanging around with us, Allison. It's not good for my reputation."

"I'm sure that Stiles knew exactly what he was doing when he jumped in the fight. Thank goodness Scott and Isaac didn't show their wolf sides. It would really ruin your reputation if you were seen with a bunch of werewolves."

She scoffed, dismissing Allison's teasing. Not much could penetrate the stone walls that Lydia had built around herself, even if she did call Allison her best friend. Hopefully this Aiden or Ethan- whichever the straight twin was- could help her get over Jackson.

"Why were they fighting anyways?" Lydia asked, leaving the cafeteria before any teachers handed out detentions for encouraging a fight.

Allison hesitated. She could tell Lydia the truth. She could tell her that some of the other students had been whispering about a girl getting between the two boys, and that she was the girl they had been fighting over. Unfortunately she couldn't count on Lydia to have a tempered response, and the idea of having to suffer through an interrogation about Isaac and their almost date was torturous.

"Everyone seemed to have different ideas. My favorite was the one about Isaac taking the last cookie before Scott could grab it. It seems that Scott really likes chocolate chip cookies."

"As any sane person would," Lydia announced. "But really? Chocolate chip cookies starting a fight?"

Lydia wouldn't be the only one trying to discover why the boys had been fighting, and Allison was worried what would happen when they figured it out.

"Are you coming over tonight to study?" Lydia asked Allison as they made their way through the crowded hallways to their lockers.

"I would love to, but my dad has been really sensitive about me going places without him since my mom…" Allison trailed off, leaving Lydia to figure out the rest. Lydia knew that her mom had been killed by Derek, having been a part of the chaos that had filled those nights.

It was true that her father had become more overprotective since her mother's death, but he hadn't said anything about Allison going to Lydia's to study since she hadn't asked him. They preferred to spend their time apart, her father occasionally attempting to soothe the pain of their loss. Most of the time, they tried to stay out of each other's way. It was easier that way.

"I get it. Just don't forget about me while you wallow in your pain." Lydia grabbed her AP chemistry book and corresponding folder before facing Allison again. "I need help with my plan to catch a man."

Lydia was not always the most sensitive friend, usually dismissing Allison's feelings for more important matters-her shopping trips or new distraction seemed to be the most popular topics- but she knew better than to pity Allison. As strong as she was, Allison didn't think that she could handle anymore pity than the city of Beacon Hills had already poured upon her.

"Good luck with that. I'm just going to stick to avoiding Scott as much as possible and trying to pass my classes."

"One is never too busy for a boyfriend, Allison. Especially if they are not of the supernatural variety."

"This coming from the girl stalking the new werewolves in town?"

Lydia sniffed, not deigning to give a response. Instead, she turned up her nose and walked towards the parking lot.

"Have fun and don't get too depressed on me," she teased as she waved.

Allison shook her head and turned back to her locker to get the books she would need for the night's assignments. Her teachers had decided to make the night a long one in terms of homework. If she hoped to accomplish anything tonight, she would have to find a way to take her mind off of Isaac. Otherwise she would spend the rest of the night worrying about Friday and what it would bring.

She was about to close her locker when she noticed a slip of bright pink paper poking out from beneath some of her books. Curious, Allison tugged it out and read the scrawled note.

_Sorry about the fight. Don't be mad._

_Still on for Friday at five, right?_

_You looked wonderful today._

_Please call me. (714) 392-9613. _

His writing was perfectly straight across the small sheet, all the letters clearly written and grammar impeccable. Obviously his father's demands had included perfect writing and perfect English. Shaking the image of Isaac's father out of her mind, she smiled and allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling of happiness that washed over her.

Isaac was worried about what she thought of him and although too shy to ask give her his number face-to-face, he had done it.

She punched Isaac's number into his phone before she placed the sticky note into her English binder. She would keep it for a while, treasuring the sweetness behind Isaac's gesture. It wasn't every day she felt special.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have had computer problems (my computer decided-with my help- that it was going to delete 6,000 words and not tell me how to get them back) and personal issues. My yellow lab is dying and we can't figure out what is wrong with her. Pile all of that on top of college nerves and a heavy work schedule, and you've got yourself the reason why I haven't found time to write.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think, how you want this story to go (since I still have no idea), and anything else that you want. I love talking to other readers and writers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is pathetic, Allison," Allison told herself, pacing the room. She clutched the pink post-it note in one hand, cell phone in the other.

"Stop being a baby and text him. But he said call him and I don't want to _call _him."

She flopped on her bed, notes and homework assignments fluttering to the ground. Why was this so hard? She remembered the difficulty she had with Scott, trying to schedule dates around the overprotective eyes of her parents, but never this. Things had flowed easily with Scott.

"Maybe I should text Scott and ask him what to do. Or would that be awkward?" She was in the midst of pondering this possibility when her father stuck his head around her door.

"Everything all right in here?" he asked.

Allison sat up quickly, shoving the post-it note under her legs so her father wouldn't see.

"Perfectly fine. Why?"

One of his eyebrows rose. "Really? I thought I heard you pacing and talking to someone. You wouldn't happen to have Scott hidden in here, would you?"

She cringed, remembering the times when Scott _had_ been hiding in the closet. "No, Dad. I don't have Scott in here. We broke up, remember?"

"That doesn't mean he can't come over? You're still friends aren't you?"

"Dad, are you trying to encourage a friendship between me and Scott?"

He rubbed at his eyes, one of the few gestures that gave away his emotions. "No, that's- Never mind, Allison. I just wanted to see if you were okay up here, alone and all."

Allison smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. You don't have to worry about me; I can protect myself."

He smiled back. "I know. It makes me worry more."

When her father finally left, Allison returned to pacing the room, this time without the muttering.

_Just do it, Allison. What's the worst that could happen? He seems to want to go out on Friday. You can't screw it up that bad. _

She totally could, given the chance.

After more pacing, debating, and finally consulting of the Internet, Allison deemed herself prepared to text Isaac. Not call. She wasn't up for that yet.

**Allison**

_Hey, Isaac. It's Allison. _

There wasn't a lot of room to mess up with "hey."

**Isaac**

_Hi :) _

Hi? How was she supposed to respond to that? "Oh hey Isaac! I have no idea how to text you because I haven't texted a boy since my ex-boyfriend Scott, with whom you are currently living."

**Allison**

_How's it going?_

**Isaac**

_Scott and I are doing chemistry homework. How about you?_

Allison jumped off the bed and threw her hands in the air. Why must he ask her such hard questions? Something about "I am running around my room like a chicken with its head cut off because I can't figure out how to text you" just didn't sound like the right thing to say.

**Allison**

_English essay. I think the recurring theme in _The Scarlet Letter _seems to be "don't have sex because you'll become like Hester Prynne and no one will like you until you die." Great sex prevention campaign our school has developed._

**Isaac**

_I believe the scholarly analysis of _The Scarlet Letter _has come to the same conclusion. I would cite some of those sources if I were you._

Allison wasn't sure whether that was a smartass response or if he was being serious. She hadn't known Isaac long enough to tell when he was being sarcastic or not. Being the teenage girl that she was, she decided to take his comment as praise for her witty comment.

**Allison**

_Already done, in perfect MLA format to be exact._

**Isaac**

_Clever. I never knew you to be so witty._

**Allison**

_I never knew you to be sarcastic._

**Isaac**

_There seems to be a lot we don't know about each other._

Isaac couldn't have been more correct. The little Allison knew about Isaac, she had found out through Scott. Scott only knew what Isaac had told him, and Scott wasn't sure that he had all of the facts.

Allison

_I know. How do you suggest we fix this situation?_

Allison could hardly believe how formal their conversation was. Sure, she liked to have somewhat intelligible grammar, but right now, her inner grammar nazi had emerged and matched the formality of Isaac's messages. If their conversation got anymore awkward, or less teen-like, she might have to look in the mirror and make sure she hadn't aged thirteen years.

Isaac

_We can take care of that at dinner on Friday. We are still on for Friday, correct?_

Allison

_Yes. You do need to be forewarned about my father._

Isaac

_He won't greet me at the door with a gun filled with silver bullets, will he?_

Allison

_I'm not quite sure, considering the last date I went on was with Scott, and we both know how well that went._

Isaac

_I will be on my best behavior. Appeasing angry fathers happens to be a specialty of mine._

Another hidden hint of the abuse he had taken from his father. Isaac seemed to drop them casually, downplaying their importance, but Allison couldn't tell if he had adjusted enough to joke about it, or if this was a deep seeded cry for help. Either way, now was not the time to try and go through their emotional issues together.

If things went the way she hoped they would, she and Isaac would have lots to talk about in the future.

Allison

_My father is not like most fathers. He hunts and kills werewolves. One of whom was you._

Isaac

_It's all in the past. Forgiveness is a virtue. Or so I have been told._

Allison had been told something similar after her mother had died and her grandfather had tried to kill all of her friends, but she hadn't paid any attention to them. If they weren't feeling the same pain she was feeling, Allison had blocked them out.

Isaac had felt lots of pain, and if he could forgive, maybe she could too. But again, now was not the time to get into emotional territory. Now was the time to feel each other out. Not up, out. But she could see herself being felt up…

"Allison."

Allison was too caught up in texting Isaac to hear her father. Despite all her training, she had not heard him approach.

"Allison."

This time, Allison heard him, but ignored the annoying voice that tried distracting her from creating a fantastic response to Isaac.

"Allison, if you don't stop texting whatever boy you are texting and come down to dinner in five minutes, I'm going to take away your training privileges. And maybe your car."

Allison whipped around and stared at her father. "How did you know I was texting a boy?"

"I wasn't quite sure, but I definitely know now. And you had the same look on your face that you did whenever you were around Scott."

He shut the door before she could think of an appropriate retort.

Had she really been looking at her phone the same way she had looked at Scott? Allison knew that she didn't look at Scott the same way she had.

It used to be that the rest of the world would fade away and all she could see was Scott's face. His smile was so bright that she wished she could bottle it up and put it in her pocket for times when she needed some light. Now she looked at him with sadness. A sadness brought on by the realization that their time was over. At least for now.

Allison also knew that she didn't look at Isaac the way that she had looked at Scott. Whether that was a sign of maturity or a sign that she wasn't into Isaac the way that she had been with Scott, she wasn't sure. Either way, she couldn't wait to find out.

"Two minutes!" her father called from downstairs.

Allison

_My dad wants me to go to dinner. Unfortunately we have a no-phones-at-the-dinner-table rule. _

Isaac

_Enjoy your dinner. I will see you at school tomorrow. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!_

He was so cute and Allison found that she couldn't wait to see him at school tomorrow. Three days until her date night with Isaac. How was she going to survive?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I posted last. I have been absolutely overwhelmed by the transition into college. I have been writing papers like crazy and this story has fallen by the wayside. I promise to keep updating, though I can't promise how regular it will be since MIDTERMS start tomorrow. I love you all and I hope this chapter is up to snuff. Review if you can because, as cheesy and cliche as it sounds, it keeps me going and writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Allison was a wreck. She couldn't seem to concentrate on any of her classes, all of her thoughts consumed by possibilities for her date that night. She had waited patiently all week for this night to come, and now she was absolutely terrified.

Maybe it was the not knowing what the night would hold, or maybe it was that this would be her first date since breaking up with Scott, or maybe it was the nerves that every teenage girl gets before a first date.

"Allison!" Lydia snapped. They were heading over to Lydia's to do homework. Lydia was beyond excited by Allison's date, delighted that she would be able to pick out Allison's entire outfit.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you knew where you were going tonight?" Lydia huffed.

"No. Isaac just said to dress nice."

"Nice. That's it?"

"Yes! Was I supposed to ask him to define what his version of nice is?"

Lydia looked at her incredulously. "Duh. Whatever." She examined her fingernails and gave her hair a toss. "We'll just have to dress you in my version of nice."

Allison was afraid to ask what Lydia's version of nice was. Instead, she took a deep breath and went back to her thoughts on her date for tonight.

Three hours later, dressed and makeup applied, Allison was ready for her date.

Her father poked his head in and smiled. "You look beautiful, Allison. What's the occasion?"

Allison sighed and stood up, her heels bringing her almost to her father's eye level. Since Isaac was so tall, she could wear heels and not feel like a complete giant.

"I've told you this five times, Dad. Tonight Isaac's taking me out."

His smile fell and was replaced by the face that he used when hunting werewolves. "Oh, yes. The date."

"I also told you that it wasn't a date." He opened his mouth to respond and she cut him off before he could get anything out. "I don't know what it is, and even if I did, you don't want to know about it."

"I'm not very good at this girl stuff, am I?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. It was moments like these when Allison could see how much her father missed her mother. Her heart ached, both for her father's pain and because she knew exactly what her mother would have to say about letting her out with a werewolf; Scott had been the perfect example of what she would have done.

"It's fine, Dad. Just try not to scare him too bad, please. Or kill him. Killing him is definitely not okay."

He looked slightly offended by her assumption. "I would not kill him."

Allison stared at him.

"Maim him, but not kill him. I can't promise not to protect my little girl if he hurts you in any way."

"I love you too, Dad."

He kissed her forehead before walking down the stairs to reclaim his post by the door. Isaac wouldn't stand a chance against her father if it came down to that.

Allison pressed her hand to her forehead and smiled the tiniest bit. After almost dying at the hands of her killer teacher, her father had made sure to show his love for her as much as possible. Nothing like a brush with death to make someone realize their priorities in life.

She was reapplying her tinted lip-gloss when the doorbell rang. Isaac's deep voice drifted up the stairs, answering all of her father's questions. From the lack of hesitation between answers, Allison could tell that he must have practiced more than a few of his answers.

She chuckled at the thought of Derek running through all the possible questions that Chris could ask Isaac. It must be the whole "pack must stick together" mentality that seemed to have fully developed since the Jennifer incident.

"Allison, Isaac is here."

"Coming," she called before slipping on the heels Lydia had gleefully picked out for her.

Excited as she was, she forgot about the catch between the stairs and the carpet and almost fell down the stairs. She was holding onto the railing when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back upright.

"You all right?" Isaac whispered in her ear.

Heat flushed her cheeks. "Yeah. Thanks. I guess I forgot about the little gap there."

His smirk told her he knew exactly why she had forgotten about the gap in the floor.

"Are you okay, Allison?" her father called from downstairs.

"I'm good, Dad. We really need to fix that gap in the floor."

Isaac was still holding her hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Her father looked pointedly at their joined hands, but thankfully didn't say anything about it.

"I will look into it as soon as possible." He opened the front door for them, being uncharacteristically friendly to Isaac.

They were almost out the door when he stopped them and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Have fun, Allison. But not too much fun. And you have all the emergency numbers in case-"

"I'll make sure to keep her safe, Mr. Argent."

Finally out of the house, Isaac squeezed her hand lightly before leading her down the front walkway and to the black Camaro waiting by the curb.

"Derek let you drive his car?" Allison asked.

"I told him that I would wash all the dishes for him."

"But you don't live together anymore."

She winced as soon as she said it. It was still a sensitive subject that most associated with the pack tended to avoid. Isaac never mentioned it, and when it was brought up, he brushed it off and changed the subject.

Allison let go of Isaac's hand and turned to face him. "I'm so sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean it."

His smile was razor thin. "It's true, though. I may not live at his house, but I will do all the dishes he has whenever we go over, and we usually go over every day for a pack meeting or whatever."

"Even though he's not the alpha anymore?"

This time he frowned.

She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Forget I said anything. Let's just not talk about anything to do with Derek, or Scott, or anything supernatural."

Isaac chuckled and his hands pulled hers away from her face. "That sounds great."

He bent down so that his lips were right against her ear and when he whispered, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Did I mention how great you look tonight?"

In all the awkwardness she had already created, she had completely forgotten about the outfit that Lydia had picked out for her. Since they hadn't known exactly what Isaac had meant by "nice," Lydia had had to improvise.

A royal blue silk sheath clung to her body in all the right places while managing to be demure enough for a simple restaurant. The pearls lining the Greecian collar enhanced her pale skin and matched the drop necklace that Lydia had found in vast depths of her jewelry box.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with curls falling to frame her face. Lydia had outdone herself with Allison's makeup, using silver eyeshadow and dark eyeliner to enhance her chocolate eyes.

Little butterflies danced in her stomach at the thought of Isaac finding her beautiful.

"Are you ready to go? I think your dad might be watching us through binoculars from the upstairs window."

She laughed, the sound making Isaac smile. "You're probably right. I can't wait to see where you're taking me. I hope I'm not too dressed up for it."

He glanced down at his black button-down and slacks. "I think you're perfect."

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"You're so pretty when you blush, you know that?"

She ducked her head and lightly pushed him away. "What were you saying about leaving?"

Isaac opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car, letting her get herself settled before shutting the door and jogging to the driver's side.

The engine rumbled softly as he clicked his seatbelt into place. He shifted the car into drive and looked over at her.

"Are you ready for this? I can still take you back inside. You don't have to come with me."

His consideration was sweet, but she was ready for the new stage of her life, and Isaac might just be the beginning of that new stage.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger there. I am already in the middle of chapter 5 and hope to have it posted either this weekend or next week. Thank you for reading!**

**xo, 4themoonshot**


End file.
